


A Tale of Two Families

by Owl94



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Blood and Injury, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Healing, Major Character Injury, Pregnancy, Relationship Problems, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, aang and katara have marriage problems, benders in general are shitty parents, no editing we have typos like men, no sex but it comes close, poor bumi, step it up aang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 13:04:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10742268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owl94/pseuds/Owl94
Summary: Katara has two small children and a husband who is getting on her last nerve.Sokka is hoping the woman of his dreams will finally give him a shot.Aang is realizing his family is very different than what he expected.Toph is finally admitting she needs help...Kataang and Tokka.





	A Tale of Two Families

            “I’m worried about Sokka,” Aang announced. Katara let out a deep sigh. Aang had been distracted and fidgety all morning. So apparently this was the reason.

            “Why are you worried about my brother?” Katara asked with as much patience as she could muster. There was very little left of it to spare. She spent all day trying to corral two small children, keep her house clean, heal people, help Aang figure out council business, and generally do whatever else was asked of her. It seemed like the demands on her time and patience were never ending. _That’s what I get for marrying the Avatar. I wonder whatever happened to Jet…I bet he would have helped around the house. He was so popular with his followers, he would be great with kids!_

            “Katara are you even listening to me?” the sound of her name snapped Katara back to the present moment. She was standing in her kitchen doing dishes and her husband was _supposed_ to be cleaning the floors. Instead he was leaning on the mop and looking at her a little hurt. Katara didn’t feel bad at all.

            “I’m sorry I only listen to helpful people,” she replied looking pointedly at the mop her husband seemed to think was a new piece of furniture. Aang looked down at it a little embarrassed and finally put it in the bucket and began to clean the floor.

            “You know, we could just waterbend this stuff across the floor. I bet it would be faster!” Aang made a move as if to test his theory and Katara wanted to explode.

            “DON’T YOU DARE,” she yelled and he froze mid movement. “Don’t you think if we could use bending to speed up cleaning I would have figured it out by now? You’re not the only bender in this house you know. Not that you seem to care one way or another about the state of the house, as demonstrated by the time you chose to airbend instead of dusting and knocked everything around and left a huge layer of dirt on the far wall,” Katara put her face in her hands. She felt defeated.

            Some part of her registered that her husband was speaking but she didn’t have the energy to listen to him.

            “You know what Aang, I really don’t care what you have to say right now. You _never_ listen to me, and its time you had a taste of your own medicine. If you are so worried about Sokka, go stay with him for a while. You aren’t welcome here anymore.”

            Aang’s jaw dropped. He looked completely shocked which only made Katara even angrier. He wasn’t even aware of how unhelpful and self-absorbed he was. _I could have married anyone. Jet. Haru. Hell, even Zuko would be more helpful than this. Maybe a nice non-bender from the city. He could have stayed home with the kids while I worked on my healing. I could have been the council member for the Southern Water Tribe instead of my idiot brother. Spirits, I was so stupid. I was still a teenager when I got married! What do teenagers know?_

            Katara didn’t realize she had an audience. Aang was still rooted to the same spot from pure shock. Bumi had heard his mother yell earlier and had sleepily emerged from his bedroom. He saw his father looking hurt and confused and staring at his mother. He saw that his mother’s face was red and her breathing was coming too fast. Something was very wrong and even though he was only 5 Bumi was very good at reading a room.

            Bumi looked between both of his parents, who still had yet to notice him and felt overwhelmed by the pressure. It was up to him to comfort them, but he didn’t know how. Finally he decided his mom probably needed him most. He walked over to the kitchen and gently pulled on the bottom of her tunic to get her attention.

            “What’s wrong Mommy?”

            When she looked down at Bumi’s little stressed face all of the rage in Katara liquefied into a powerful river of guilt and sadness. Tears flowed from her eyes as she reached down to pick up her oldest child. “Nothing’s wrong Bumi, I promise.”

            “Then why are you crying?”

            Katara couldn’t even bring herself to answer. She just buried her face in her son’s tiny shoulder and wept. Her sobs only became stronger as Bumi’s tiny hand reached to her back and began to gently pat it as he whispered, “Shh, its ok. You’re ok. I’m here.” It’s what she always whispered to him and Kya. What her mother and Gran-Gran used to say to reassure her and Sokka many years ago. Katara felt so distanced from that young girl she used to be and it only overwhelmed her more. She held on to her son for dear life as she walked back to her bedroom, still crying and wondering what in the world she was supposed to do now.

            She didn’t see Aang walk out the front door as she headed towards the bedroom, but Bumi did.

 

            Sokka heard someone knocking at his door. Although visitors weren’t that uncommon for Sokka, a visitor at this time was. _Maybe she changed her mind…_ The thought excited Sokka, but it also scared him. He was so ready to finally makes things work, but he also didn’t want to jinx it by thinking about it too much. _I’ve done what I needed to do…Now I just have to not ruin it_.

            Sokka glanced in his hall mirror to make sure his hair still looked good and his guest knocked again. He rushed to the door and tried to open it as nonchalantly as possible. His face fell immediately when he saw it was Aang.

            “Wow, no one in your family is happy to see me today,” Aang commented looking dejected.

            “Sorry buddy, thought you were someone else.” His disappointment now past Sokka finally realized that it was very strange that Aang was at his house so late. Realization dawned on him almost instantly. “Oooooh man. She kicked you out didn’t she!”

            “You don’t seem surprised by this,” Aang replied angrily.

            Sokka scoffed. “I’m only surprised it took her this long.”

            Aang’s features morphed from anger into shock. “Really? Am I that bad?”

            “Worse. I guarantee it. But don’t worry, that’s why you have an older more charming man to help you out. I’ll make sure Katara takes you back before the week is up.”  Sokka held open the door for Aang who was too defeated to even argue with Sokka’s bragging. He simply trudged into Sokka’s house, head down, tears pooling in his eyes. He didn’t even notice that Sokka lingered at the door for a few seconds craning his neck in every direction as if searching for someone.

 

            Even though it wasn’t particularly late Aang went straight to bed. Sokka had wanted to start giving him “Husband Lessons” immediately but Aang had had enough of people telling him how terrible he was for one day. He just wanted to be alone. Actually, that wasn’t true. He wanted to be with his wife and kids, back in his home in the big bed that Bumi and Kya inevitably ended up in most nights. He wanted to feel his wife’s soft body against his chest, or the feeling of Bumi crawling under the covers and nestling underneath his arm.

            At first, Aang had been outraged at Katara’s outburst. How dare she kick him out of his own house? But as she saw her, holding their son and sobbing from sheer exhaustion he realized that she was right. He had been so caught up in the formation and running of Republic City, that he didn’t ever stop to think about how his house was always clean, or how he always came home to find food on the table. He knew that Katara’s healing clinic was doing well…or at least he was pretty sure it was. He hadn’t really asked. In fact, he had never even visited it once she had got it up and running. He had no idea what Katara did all day, or what Bumi and Kya did while their mother worked. _How could I be so selfish_?

            Guilt was an emotion Aang was familiar with. It haunted him perpetually, which is why he worked so hard all the time. He wanted to be perfect so that the things he loved, the things that mattered, weren’t in jeopardy. He would never forgive himself for leaving the Air Temple over a hundred years ago and the resulting massacre of his people. That’s why he was so involved in everything now. No problem was too big, no detail too minute, for the Avatar. He had to be there this time, for his people, his family. _Except, I haven’t been there for my family. That’s the point Katara made today, and she’s right._  

 

            While Aang tossed and turned in Sokka’s guest bedroom Katara was fast asleep. She had fallen asleep practically the second she lay down. As she drifted off into sleep a final distant thought triumphantly crowed _I knew I was tired!_

            Katara’s dreams were vivid. First she dreamt she was at some sort of banquet. It almost looked like the table her family ate at but it was enormous and there was more food on it than she could fully register. Sokka was sitting at the far of the table cutting meat, but it wasn’t cooked properly so it bled all over the table, pooling beneath the meat and slowly creating a red pool around Sokka’s place. Sokka tried to offer her a piece of meat and Katara felt like she was going to vomit. Aang was sitting at the other head of the table and he handed her a bowl of greasy looking noodles. Katara felt her stomach growl and she began to eat them as fast as she could. Aang laughed at her, but it sounded friendly and happy, the sound made her feel good, which was not how she had been reacting to her husband’s voice lately. Katara looked up and across the table from her was Toph. Toph was eating the raw meat from Sokka and suddenly Katara was horrified that Toph couldn’t see that she was eating raw meat. Blood was dripping from Toph’s lips and down her chin. Katara screamed and began to shake her.

“No! Don’t eat that! You can’t see that it’s not good!” Katara begged and wept but Toph apparently couldn’t hear her either. She ignored her completely and kept on taking bites of the raw meat, adding to the bloody mess that was her face.

Finally, Toph turned and looked Katara straight in the eyes. Somehow in her dream Toph’s eyes were not pleasantly glazed over and thoughtful like in real life, but totally dead and haunting. “You should eat. You aren’t full yet.”

Katara woke up with a start. She had completely sweat through the night gown she wore to sleep in and her heart was racing. Bumi and Kya were both asleep on either side of her, apparently unaffected by her horrible dream. _Of course they are unaffected, what am I thinking? It’s not like nightmares are contagious._ Still, a part of her was so unsettled from the dream she took a moment to simply watch the gentle rise and fall of her children’s breath as they slept. They looked content and so small and perfect. Katara felt a small pang of guilt that Aang wasn’t there with them too but Kya and Bumi both looked fine without him. _Maybe we don’t need him._  

 

Sokka woke up early, still hoping the open invitation he had extended the night before would be accepted. He dressed himself carefully, making sure to choose clothes that were nice and flattering, but also casual enough for it not to be suspicious to wear them at home on his day off. He spent ten minutes carefully fixing his hair and then when he was finally convinced he looked good enough he went to the kitchen and made sausage for himself.

By the time he’d eaten his breakfast and washed and put away his dishes it was already approaching midmorning. Sokka began to pace. _Ok Sokka, don’t panic. You said you’d be patient and that you were willing to wait. Well, maybe she’s testing you. She’s gonna make you wait a few days to see if you change your mind. This doesn’t mean she isn’t coming. She’s definitely coming. She_ has _to come… Maybe I should go to her again. Make it clear I haven’t given up. No. Bad idea. I told her I would wait, I can’t push her. She hates that. I already made the first move now I just have to wait. Neutral jing, wait for her to come to you._

“I hate earthbending,” Sokka muttered to himself aloud.

“Uh, I’m sorry to hear that,” a male voice replied and Sokka almost jumped out of his skin.

“Aang! What’s wrong with you? Just because you’re the Avatar doesn’t mean you can sneak up on people like that!” Sokka yelled, still obviously flustered. _That’s why she isn’t here. She knew Aang was here and wanted privacy. Of course. I just have to get him out of here and she’ll come._

“Are you alright Sokka?”

Sokka flinched again when he heard his name. His focus was definitely not on the present moment.

“Me? Yes. Fine. Great. I’m great. Why? Why would you ask me something like that?”

Aang arched an eyebrow at him. “You’ve been acting strange for a while now. Does this have to do with you and Suki? It’s been a little over a year since you broke up…”

Sokka groaned, “No. Not exactly. Just, don’t worry about it ok. I’m fine. You’re the one who has a problem. I mean your wife is trying to leave you for Spirit’s sake!”

All the color drained out of Aang’s face and his body went totally rigid. “She is?” he said, but his voice came out so quietly it was almost a whisper.

 _Shit. Well done Sokka. Nice distraction, just tear the poor guy’s heart out._  

“No! I mean, I doubt it. I’m sure this is just a temporary thing. What I was trying to say is that right now we need to be focusing on you and your relationship.” Sokka pointed his finger at Aang. “You. Not me. You.”

“Ok, ok I get it. I’m the one with a problem, not you.” Aang sighed angrily and flopped down on Sokka’s couch. “Since you’re so keen to point out that I have a problem why don’t you tell me how in the world I’m supposed to fix it.”

Finally Sokka had something to focus on. “I thought you’d never ask!”

 

            Toph was less than excited to be headed to Katara’s healing clinic on her day off. _Finally, things were going to work out and now they’re ruined. That’s just so typical me. Can anything good ever happen for Toph? No. I always have bad luck and nothing ever works out for me._

            Toph would never admit to anyone that her thoughts were so self-pitying but finally she had found a problem she couldn’t fight or run away from. There was nothing for her to do but accept the situation, and that was the absolute last thing Toph would ever consider doing. Beyond that, she was scared. Again, a new feeling for Toph and one she really did not enjoy. That’s why she was going to Katara’s clinic. She’d spent a long time debating about where to go but finally she caved and admitted to herself that she didn’t want to go through this alone. She needed her friends, she needed Katara. _Spirits I’m pathetic._

            When Toph approached the clinic she could tell that it was closed. She could feel Katara was there though, and so were Bumi and Kya. From the vibrations Toph was getting it seemed like Katara was trying to give them a waterbending lesson. She could feel Bumi doing the same movements as Katara but she could also tell that the water by his feet was not responding at all. Meanwhile Kya had put both of her hands into her bowl of water and was simply splashing it around. Toph smiled to herself at the scene. She enjoyed spending time around Katara and Aang’s kids. They were fun and happy and playful, and both of their parents were always encouraging them to be silly. It was the completely opposite of Toph’s upbringing. Toph spent all of her time with nannies or teachers, none of whom wanted her to be silly and have fun and her parents only showed up to criticize her and tell her she couldn’t do anything. Toph sighed as she realized her smile had faded and had been replaced by a scowl. _Thanks mom and dad for ruining even the thought of family for me._ A small hopeful voice that Toph tried not to acknowledge reminded her _Maybe I can fix it though_.

 

            Katara jumped when she heard someone pounding on her clinic door. She wasn’t in the mood to answer it, especially not for someone who knocked so rudely. She did her best to sound polite as she called out “I’m sorry, the clinic is closed today, but if you look at the sign on the door the hours are posted and I’d be happy to see you when we are open.”

            Suddenly the door burst open. Katara was shocked to see Toph standing in the doorway, arms crossed, with a self-satisfied smirk on her face. “Sorry princess, but I still can’t read you know.”

            “Toph! Is everything ok? What are you doing here?” Katara rushed over to the door Toph had just metalbent open and closed it behind her to make sure no one else would show up and think she was open.

            Katara was more flustered than she normally would have been by Toph’s arrival because of her dream that night before. She could still picture Toph’s mouth and chin all bloody and her eyes dead and staring into her with malice. Katara shuddered and tried to push the image out of her head.

            Toph arched an eyebrow. “Why are you so nervous?”

            Katara mentally cursed Toph’s ability to read people so well. “It’s nothing. I just…I had a nightmare last night and you were in it.”

            This seemed to interest Toph more than Katara had expected it to. “Really? What happened?”

            Katara quickly gave Bumi instructions to take Kya with him and go to their Uncle Sokka’s house, which was less than three blocks away from the clinic. They made the walk pretty regularly and although Katara went with them most days she didn’t feel bad sending them by themselves. Especially not with Toph around, it went without saying that Toph would watch out for them until they made it safely. Once they were alone Katara recounted the dream back to Toph in detail, glad to finally be able to get the disturbing images off her chest. She was surprised to see that Toph paled a little as she told the story. Apparently it was upsetting to her too.

            “Enough about me and my messed up dreams. What’s going on with you? Are you hurt? I should have asked sooner, I’m sorry, I’ve been so distracted lately.”

            Toph shifted her weight awkwardly and Katara realized she was stalling. Toph was a direct person, to put it mildly, so this was very out of character for her. _This must be more serious than I thought_.

            Katara waited patiently. Finally Toph let out a frustrated sigh and threw up her arms as if admitting defeat. “Fine. I guess I have to get this over with eventually. See for yourself.”

            Toph unbent the metal body armor she wore as chief of police from her torso. Katara hadn’t thought twice about the fact that Toph was in uniform even though she was apparently off duty but now she saw what Toph had been hiding beneath her armor. Toph’s normally muscled, almost boyish figure was now softer and more feminine. Her breasts were noticeably larger and more importantly her stomach had a gentle curve outward that was too perfectly convex for it to be simple weight gain.

            Katara gasped and quietly stated the obvious. “Toph. You’re pregnant!”

 

            Aang was studying the flow chart Sokka had just made for him and still feeling pretty skeptical that Sokka had any idea what he was talking about when Sokka’s front door opened. Sokka panicked and fell flat on his face. _Why is he so jumpy?_ Before he could ponder that thought much longer though he heard the sounds of children laughing from the doorway. Aang’s heart soared and he leapt off the couch and landed in front of his children who had been so busy laughing at Sokka’s clumsiness they had forgotten their dad was there.

            When Aang landed in front of them they both yelled with delight. “Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!” They both leapt onto him and began talking in unison. Bumi was saying something about waterbending and Kya was simply saying “Up! Up!” and tugging on his robes. Aang laughed and gathered them both in his arms and pulled them into a tight hug. _Spirits, I love them so much_.

            “Oh so when your dad is here suddenly I’m chopped liver?”

            Bumi popped his head over his dad’s shoulder and made a grossed out face at his Uncle Sokka. Uncle Sokka was his favorite person in the whole world. He liked him even more than Mom and Dad, but he knew better than to tell anyone that.

            “Chopped liver. That sounds gross.”

            Sokka nodded at him, “You’re right Bumi, it is gross.”

            Bumi saw the large piece of parchment that Sokka had taped to the wall and written his flow chart on. Bumi couldn’t read yet, but he _loved_ helping Sokka come up with plans. He disentangled himself from his father and ran over to the chart.

            “What are we planning today Uncle Sokka?” Bumi asked. He reached up toward the parchment that he wasn’t even close to reaching with a solemnity that seemed to imply he knew one day the mysteries of the paper would be revealed to him and he would be their master.

            Sokka reached down and picked up Bumi, balancing him on his hip so Bumi was face to face with the chart. “This plan here, is top secret. It’s your dad’s.” Sokka pretended to whisper into Bumi’s ear, but his whisper was loud enough for everyone here. “Don’t tell anyone but I come up with all your dad’s plans.”

            Bumi was enthralled by this information. “Even during the war?”

            Sokka scoffed. “ _Especially_ during the war! Why, if it wasn’t for me, the 100 Year War might still be going to this day!”

            Bumi looked at Sokka with awe and Aang rolled his eyes. “Yes Sokka, you were the most valuable member of the team,” he said sarcastically.

            Bumi glanced over at Aang and his expression was a little anxious which unnerved Aang. Then he cupped his hands around Sokka’s ears and whispered something to him.

            Aang could see Sokka’s expression morph into something that Aang didn’t like for a moment, but Sokka quickly recovered his bravado. “Nope. Not at all.” He said aloud apparently answering a question Bumi had just asked him.

            Bumi glanced back at his Aang, anxiety still written over his little features. “And Uncle Sokka was really important during the 100 Years War right Daddy?”   

            As much as he hated to stroke Sokka’s ego Aang could tell it was very important he answered this right. “ _Very_ important. Without him we definitely could not have ended the war.”

            Bumi looked relieved. Sokka put him down and Bumi ran over to Kya who was spinning in circles by herself and singing the Secrete Tunnel Song.

            “Who wants to go gliding?” Aang asked, pulling out his glider.

            A chorus of ME ME ME’s began and Bumi and Kya ran towards Sokka’s back door and Aang and Sokka followed them at a more reasonable pace. Aang glanced anxiously over at Sokka. “What did Bumi ask you?

            Sokka looked more serious than usual as he locked eyes with Aang and admitted, “He asked if I was a bender.”

 

            “Who’s the father?” Katara asked, a question Toph had been bracing for for months now.

            “It doesn’t matter,” Toph snapped and the conversation ended there, just as Toph had hoped it would. She had no interest in explaining her failed love life to Miss Perfect Marriage, Perfect Family. Toph was doing this alone, and she saw no reason to explain why to anyone. Some things are better left unsaid.

            Toph was surprised that Katara seemed to be at a loss for words. No lectures about waiting for so long to tell anyone about her pregnancy, or prying about the father, or inquiries about how Toph was going to raise this baby. Instead Katara simply told Toph to have a seat while Katara got everything ready. Toph did as she was told and was comforted by the sound and feel of Katara moving about her workshop, taking things out of cabinets and carefully arranging them, without saying a word.

            After a few moments of this reassuring silence Katara stepped back into the front room. Her voice was gentle and kind, but in no way pitying or cloying, as she asked Toph to come to the back room with the large tub. Once there Katara told her to strip and get in the water, then left the room to give Toph some privacy to do so.

            Toph felt strangely nervous now that things were finally happening. As she removed her clothes Toph’s hands skimmed over her new strange body. She had felt the change almost immediately and was amazed at how different every part of her felt. Her back no longer felt quite as ramrod straight. When she crouched into Earthbending forms her hips often felt tight and she found herself doing deep wide squats all the time, wanting to stretch out even further. Her bending, if it was possible, had gotten even better. As her weight increased she felt even more connected to the ground and as her body swelled and she could feel new life growing inside of her she felt remarkably powerful. She felt like the ground should shake as she walked. Beyond that her body had a newfound femininity that she was surprisingly fond of. The swell of her breasts made her happy and she often would cup them gently in her rough hands when she was alone. They were tender and swollen but it was fascinating feeling them change. She liked the idea that she could change. That she could become a whole new person without even trying. Earth was a stable element. Unyielding and unchanging, so this whole process was very strange for Toph. It was not something she had expected to affect her so deeply and yet it had and even stranger she was loving it.

            That isn’t to say she wasn’t afraid. She was. Afraid of having to explain this to her friends and family and coworkers. Afraid she would have to quit being police chief. For once in her life she was afraid she would get hurt. Even now that she felt more powerful than ever she was also aware that this power wasn’t all for her. She had to protect more than just herself now. She couldn’t take the beatings she used to. _At least not for a few more months_.

            Her breath got shallow and her chest tightened when she thought about actually having a child. She couldn’t imagine how she was going to fit a baby into her life. She had no desire to change careers or to stay home and mess around with a baby all day like Katara did. Toph was in her prime and she had absolutely no intention of slowing down just because she was a mother.

            Katara knocked gently on the door and Toph jumped a little. She quickly got into the enormous in floor tub and then called, “I’m ready” to Katara in a voice she hoped sounded confident and unruffled.

            Katara stepped into the room and then stood at the edge of the tub. Toph felt Katara’s stance change as she began to bend the water. The water in the pool began to move, swirling around Toph’s body so gently it was almost imperceptible. If she could see Toph would have seen that the careful rhythmic waves that were running over her body were glowing white. Toph could not see that, but she could feel the energy in them. Thankfully Katara didn’t complain that Toph kept her palms planted on the outside of the tub. Not quite as good as feet, but a way to see when there were no other options.

            Toph always knew she could see better than anyone she’d ever met thanks to her blindness but she realized it even more so once she had become pregnant. She could feel the vibrations in her own body. A small fast paced heartbeat had startled her one day when she couldn’t pinpoint where it was coming from. When she realized it was inside of her own body there were no words to describe the amazement she felt. The fluttering pulse had been her constant companion ever since and Toph enjoyed navigating the world with her secret companion.

            “Everything looks great,” Katara finally said and Toph felt a huge wave of relief. She hadn’t realized she had been worried but still it felt like a large weight was lifted off her shoulders.

            “You’re somewhere between four and five months along. The first three months are usually the riskiest and sometimes the hardest physically so it looks like you are through the storm.”

            Toph waited for Katara to give her warnings about being more careful at her work or resting more but was surprised when she said nothing.

            “Aren’t you gonna lecture me?” Toph asked, finally breaking the silence. It had stopped being comforting and had started to be a little worrying.

            Katara sighed deeply and Toph felt her chest tighten again. Something was wrong.

            “You’re so brave Toph. And so smart. Sometimes I envy you. You are the greatest earthbender of all time. The first metalbender in history. You run a metalbending school and are chief of police and now you’re having a baby all by yourself. It’s like nothing scares you. Nothing is impossible for you.”

            Toph was stunned. It wasn’t like Katara to be this complimentary or open about things, at least not with her. Katara had learned quickly that Toph wasn’t into sentimentality.

            “Are you ok Sugar Queen?” Toph’s voice came out sounding concerned and she couldn’t help but feel this was a surreal role reversal for their friendship.

            “Not really,” Katara admitted. “I feel like I wasted all my potential. I could have done anything with my life. I could have been a council member for Republic City, or a famous water bending master. Instead all I am is the Avatar’s wife.”

            Toph would be lying if she said she hadn’t thought something similar before but she also knew it wasn’t the whole truth. “But Katara, you _are_ a famous waterbending master. And you have done a ton for Republic City and the Southern Water tribe. Not to mention everything you did during the war. Also rumor has it you’re the world’s greatest healer.”

            Toph couldn’t see but Katara rolled her eyes. “A small consolation prize.” Before Toph could say anything Katara continued. “I feel like it doesn’t matter how much I’ve accomplished. The second I started dating Aang I just became The Avatar’s Girlfriend. Then I married him and became The Avatar’s Wife. Mother of the Children of the Avatar. Everything I do is dwarfed by him and I hate it. I’m my own person! I’ve accomplished so much and still have so much more I want to do with my life, but not if no one will ever care.”

            Toph nodded. She was surprised to hear Katara finally making sense for once. “You know, you’re right. It _is_ unfair that people only see you as the Avatar’s wife. But that’s not Aang’s fault.”

            Toph could feel Katara’s vitals change as her anger flared up.

            “Oh so it’s my fault for falling in love and wanting to get married? I should be more like you and not care about that sort of thing.”

            Toph couldn’t help but wince at Katara’s comment. _Don’t get mad, that’s not helpful. She doesn’t mean it. She just sees you the way you present yourself the world and that’s a good thing_.

            “No, no. None of that. I mean marrying Twinkletoes is a definitely a choice we could debate but that’s not my point here. What I’m saying is you do deserve more credit so _demand_ that people start giving it to you. Every time you help write a law make damn sure people know you did it. All your heroics in the war and in the South Pole after the war? Don’t let people forget it. When people talk to you or write about you make them understand you deserve not just their respect but their reverence. You are a war hero, one of the greatest waterbenders in the world maybe in history, one of if not the best healer ever. Make damn sure people know that about you. Humility is a joke. If you want a place in the world, _tell them_. Do you think I became the greatest earthbender of all time by being modest?”

            Katara laughed and Toph could tell she had made her point. Katara’s stance was already more relaxed, but also more grounded as if she had stood up straighter.

            “You’re right Toph. I am not going to let anyone treat me like a footnote to history, including myself. I _am_ a warhero and an unmatched waterbending master. AND the world’s greatest healer. Avatar who?”  

            Toph laughed. It was good to have the feisty Katara she remembered back. And even better it was nice to feel helpful and wise. _I continue to amaze myself with my talents. Is there nothing I can’t do?_ Almost immediately she regretted thinking it because another voice in her head was quick to answer. _I can think of something_ it taunted, but Toph ignored it. She was feeling powerful and confident and her little motivational speech to Katara had motivated her too. _I’m Toph Beifong. There is nothing I can’t do. There is nothing I’m afraid of._ Toph felt a grin spreading on her face as excitement washed over here. _I’m gonna do it!_

            Katara stepped out of the room and Toph redressed herself quickly as she mentally prepared herself for what was next. Her good mood was so strong that she surprised both herself and Katara by hugging her when she emerged into the main room. When her arms were around Katara Toph was briefly caught off guard by what she noticed but when she considered it further it actually explained a lot.

            “You know, the first three months made me moody too,” Toph said warmly as she released Katara from her embrace. “You’re mad at your husband right now aren’t you?”

            Katara sounded confused as she replied. “Yes. I kicked him out of the house last night.”

            Toph laughed. “You know I’ve heard people say that if you hate someone when you’re pregnant the baby turns out just like them.”

            “What are you talking about?” Katara asked, still sounding completely dazed.

 Toph knitted her eyebrows, now confused herself.  

“Don’t you know? You’re pregnant.”

Katara stopped breathing briefly as she processed the news. _World’s greatest healer and she can’t even tell when she’s pregnant. Unbelievable. I don’t care if my kid can see, they will be able to use vibrations to see things. Everyone who can’t is so oblivious._

 

“Spirits” Katara whispered to herself. She wasn’t sure how to feel initially but then the inner resolve that Toph had awakened in her was quick to make a decision. _Aang is definitely not off the hook yet. If I’m going to be seen as more than the Avatar’s wife, the first person who has to acknowledge it is the Avatar himself._

“Toph I am _so_ glad you came in today. I needed you. Thanks.” She smiled but quickly reminded herself Toph couldn’t see her expression and she had to verbalize her feelings if she wanted Toph to know them. “And good luck. I know you’ll be a great mom.”

Toph appeared caught off guard by the compliment but then she smiled to herself. “Thanks Katara. It’s nice to know I’m not alone.”

Katara gently put her hand on her friends round belly. “Don’t worry Toph, you’ll never be alone again.”

 

“Faster! Faster” Bumi yelled from where Aang had tied him to his chest with his sash. Before Aang had always been happy to oblige his children’s demands when he gave them glider rides but today it didn’t feel right.

As the glider swooped between buildings Aang found himself noticing how close he flew to sharp roof corners, or how far beneath him the ground was. Definitely far enough for Bumi or Kya to get seriously hurt…maybe even worse. He couldn’t even bring himself to think of the other possibility. Why had he never realized how dangerous this was before?

Aang knew himself well enough to know that the answer was obvious. Before today he had just assumed his children would be airbenders. Neither of them had shown any sign of being airbenders yet but that wasn’t so uncommon. They were still very young, Bumi was 5 while Kya was only 2. Sure he’d started bending young but he knew he was an exception. Besides, he was raised in the Air Nation. Every child in the Air Nation was an airbender, so he just took it for granted that all of his children would be too. Even as he glided, a little more carefully than usual, with his two children shrieking with delight he could feel a strange storm of emotions brewing inside of him.

A part of him felt guilty for taking something like this for granted. It made him feel conceited and oblivious especially after everything Katara and Sokka had been pointing out about him over the past day and a half. The guilt was only further compounded by the sadness Aang felt. He had been so excited to be a parent, he couldn’t imagine ever being disappointed in his children and yet…As much as he hated to admit it a part of him felt incredibly disappointed that his children might not be airbenders. He wanted to desperately to bring back airbenders, to rebuild the Air Nation. He’d worked tirelessly to preserve their history and support the air acolytes. All of that was fine but he couldn’t help but feel it was all for nothing if there were no more airbenders in the world. _What if I’m really the last airbender?_ The weight of that thought made him feel a little sick to his stomach. The idea that such a rich and noble history and culture would be completely lost to history all because he wasn’t there when his people needed him as a child was the worst feeling in the world. He knew it was unfair, that he couldn’t have been expected to do all of that at 11 years old…and yet he also couldn’t help feeling it would be his fault. That he had failed the Air Nation and would be known in history as the Avatar who let the Air Nation die.

            A horrible scream suddenly broke Aang out of his self-pitying reverie. He had been gliding on autopilot. By now it was so second nature to him that he rarely thought that hard when he used his glider. He hadn’t been paying close attention and somehow the sash that secured Bumi to his chest had come loose. Aang had automatically adjusted to the change in weight, without even thinking about it, and it wasn’t until he heard the scream that he finally processed what was happening.

            Cold terror flooded Aang as he suddenly realized what he had done. _I dropped Bumi._  

 

            Sokka was not interested in Aang taking the children gliding. He had things on his mind and had seen Aang show off his bending plenty of times for one lifetime. Sokka watched them take off, mainly as a courtesy to Kya and Bumi. He knew they were little and loved getting attention, especially from Uncle Sokka, also known as, The Coolest Uncle/Person Ever. So he had gone to the backyard and oohed and ahhed as Aang had tied them to himself, and they’d giggled and tried to look fearless and cool to impress their Uncle.

            He watched them glide away and waved to Bumi as he circled overhead. Bumi beamed down at him and waved back. Once they were out of sight Sokka began wondering exactly what he was going to do now that he was alone again. He had already accepted that as long as Aang was staying with him, nothing was going to happen and he needed to distract himself or he’d go crazy.

            He decided the best thing to do to distract himself would be to go inside and…something. He could clean his house? The thought didn’t sound particularly pleasant to him but it was something to do and if he did get an unexpected visitor then his place would be ready.

            “Aww man, I hate cleaning,” Sokka said to himself aloud as he went into his back cupboard and got out cleaning supplies. He decided to go from the ground up and clean everything. He started by sweeping all his floors. He was amazed at how many stray bits of food he was uncovering. _Who is eating all over my house? I bet its Kya and Bumi. Oh wait…that’s part of the sticky buns I ate the other day after breakfast. And I guess I am the one who keeps the jerky on my bedside table for when I get hungry at night. And then there was the rice incident last week…What was I supposed to do, dirty a bowl and utensils when I have a perfectly good cooking pot and spoon already? I mean come on who hasn’t eaten a whole pot of rice in one sitting? That’s practically a single serving._

Next were the walls. Sokka was surprised to find flecks of ink or paint or charcoal smudged all over them. _I can’t believe Katara lets her kids come over to my house and draw all over my walls! I mean look at this! There’s red paint all over here! Wait…that was from the sunset painting I did last week. Well what about this! There’s ink on the ceiling! How could I have possibly gotten ink on the ceiling? Unless…What artist hasn’t gotten angry at his pen set and thrown a pen or too? It’s that connection to my emotions that makes me such a talented artist!_

            By the time Sokka had moved through his house to the front rooms he’d worked up a decent sweat. He sighed when he saw that the whole main wall in front of his sitting room was covered in various paints and inks and who knows what else from all of the elaborate charts and plans he was always drawing up. He was even more frustrated when he looked low on the wall, to the area where he hung up papers for Bumi to makes plans on, and saw that the wall was completely unmarred. _Great. Typical Katara. Even her toddlers are cleaner than I am_.

            Sokka went to the kitchen to get a new bucket of soapy water for the wall.            He filled his bucket a little too full and it sloshed all over him.  He took off his shirt and left it in the back of the house in his laundry pile. _I don’t even want to think about that right now_.

            He was in his living room, shirt off, scrubbing at a particularly persistent streak of yellow paint when he heard his front door burst open. He jumped and whipped around to face the door, which was visible from the living room.  A flood of gentle relief flowed through his body when he saw her, backlit by the sun and standing in his house. _Toph_. Thinking her name was like a sigh of relief, but the moment was short lived. Toph strode into his house purposefully and what he saw made his breath catch in his chest. There was something-no someone in her arms. And blood, she had blood on her chest and arm. Finally she was only a few feet away from him and Sokka could clearly see. _Bumi_.

 

            Toph had left Katara’s feeling ready. Excited. Confident. Totally and completely scared of her mind. Toph’s resolve weakened with every step she took away from Katara’s shop.

_I can do this. I’m not a grubby little girl anymore. I’m 21 years old. I’m the greatest Earthbender of all time. I’m the chief of police of Republic City. I’m the world’s first metalbender, and only metalbending teacher. I’m…almost six months pregnant and have no family and no idea what I’m doing. I don’t even know what I look like! No. Toph. Focus. Those kinds of thoughts aren’t going to get you anywhere. Don’t psych yourself out._

Toph decided to go the long way. She needed more time to think everything through. As she turned down one of the final side streets around Sokka’s house, taking a last minute detour, she felt a rush of air come from above and behind her. Toph froze instantly and checked the vibrations around her. Nothing on the ground, so it must be in the air. _Twinkle Toes. That had better be you_.

            Suddenly she heard a scream almost on the complete other end of the block. Toph’s heart began to race and her instinct kicked in and she sprinted down the street as fast as her legs could carry her. She could feel and hear Aang diving on his glider after he quickly double back. Kya’s screams were mixed with Bumi’s as she nosedived along with her father after Bumi. _We’re not gonna make it_. Toph could tell. Bumi was about to hit the ground. Toph whipped out her metal cord, hoping it would reach far enough and she’d be able to catch him but it didn’t reach. The ground was hard packed dirt. Toph quickly loosened all the grains turning it into a sandy pit. Bumi fell into it. Hard. Toph sprinted over to him and was at his side in seconds.

            Aang landed beside her an instant after she reached him. Kya was sobbing on his back but he seemed completely oblivious to it. He looked down at his son, who was now in Toph’s arms and his face was completely white. His grey eyes were huge and filled with a deep pain that chilled Toph to her core.

            “Is he ok?” he asked, but his words were tight and low like he wasn’t even sure how to speak anymore he was so frightened.

            Toph nodded solemnly. “He’s banged up pretty bad but he’ll be fine as long as we get him a healer. Go get Katara and tell her to come to Sokka’s house.”

            Now that he knew his son was going to be alright Aang seemed to gain a little control of himself again. “No. Give him to me and I’ll fly him there.”

            Bumi shrieked from Toph’s arms and Toph was grateful she couldn’t see Aang’s reaction to that horrible sound of fear. Bumi had hit his head pretty hard. He had a concussion and was still dazed. The breath had been knocked out of him and he’d broken his nose and collar bone. His forehead has a pretty deep gash in it and so did his shoulder. He was bleeding a lot. His little body was in complete shock and probably the only thing his brain had picked up on was the word fly and had immediately panicked, making him emit that horrible yelp of fear and hang on to Toph even tighter. Toph could only imagine how Aang felt. She felt tears standing in her eyes which made her feel absolutely ridiculous.

            “He’s in no shape to be flown anywhere. Go get your wife. Bring her to Sokka’s house, it’s closer than the clinic and I need to stop bleeding.”

            Toph felt Aang hesitate but she knew there was no time. “ _I said go!_ ” she yelled at him and began to rush to Sokka’s house. She bent the earth beneath her feet into raised platforms and used all her will to urge them forward, sending her racing down the block as Aang took off again on his glider towards Katara’s clinic.

            _This is not how I pictured this going_. Toph thought to herself as she metalbent Sokka’s door open. She rushed into his house and could feel that he was in his living room. He appeared to be cleaning the walls for some reason, but when he heard her he froze to the spot. She felt his heart begin to pound and then a couple seconds later his breath caught and he rushed forward to her.

            “Bumi. What happened? Bring him into the kitchen and set him on the table. I have bandages in there.”

            His words came out in a rush and then he strode away. Toph followed him, assuming he was leading the way to the kitchen. She’d never actually been in his house before and she felt strange about being there now. A small part of her was worried she’d run into something in the unfamiliar building. _That’s ridiculous. Do you think he wired booby traps of furniture hanging from the ceiling specifically so you’d run into something? You can see better than anyone you’ve ever met. So what you’re in a new house? That’s clearly the stove to your right. And ahead and to the left is the table._

Toph gently laid down Bumi and before she could even step away Sokka was right behind her with a hot rag and a roll of bandages, and was gently wiping the blood off Bumi’s forehead. Toph could feel the warmth radiating off of his body he was standing so close to her.

            “Here,” he said and reached out and grabbed her hands. Toph felt herself blush at the unexpected contact. _Stop being ridiculous_ she chastised herself internally. _Focus on Bumi. That’s what matters here_.  “Keep wrapping this around his head in the same place, right here,” Sokka explained as he guided her hands through the exact motion he wanted her to perform. She was grateful for the thorough explanation. She could smell the blood, and she’d felt it when she picked him up, but obviously she couldn’t actually see the wound. She could sense the general area of it but it was nice to be given exact directions without having to ask.

            As she wound the bandage tightly around Bumi’s forehead Sokka began to clean Bumi’s shoulder. Bumi was crying quietly to himself, still clearly in too much pain and shock to do much else. Toph moved slightly and carefully lifted Bumi’s head so she would have room to secure the bandage in the back. At the same time Sokka had moved forward to begin bandaging Bumi’s shoulder. Their bodies collided slightly and Toph felt Sokka’s warm chest press briefly against her arm. _Spirits. He’s not wearing a shirt._  She felt herself blush again at the unexpected skin to skin contact. Sokka moved away quickly without saying anything and Toph didn’t dare betray that she even noticed anything beyond Bumi’s condition. Still, her heart continued to race as she felt the lingering warmth of Sokka’s chest on her arm.   

 

            Katara couldn’t believe she hadn’t figured out she was pregnant sooner. It all made sense now. That explained why she’d been so angry and overwhelmed. It explained why she had been so emotion in general. It even explained why she was so exhausted. She’d thought it was just a normal mother of two small children sort of thing but she was glad it wasn’t. Being exhausted to her very core had been draining her lately and she was glad there was an actual reason for it and she didn’t just have to expect to feel that way for the rest of her life. She needed to be getting way more rest than she’d been allowing herself and with her kids in the joint care of her husband and brother she felt perfectly content to curl up on a large pillow in her clinic and take a quick nap.

            She fell asleep almost instantly. She dreamt of a white cliff that looked out over a vast untouched grassland. Wind rippled in the yellow green grass beneath her. A handful of large trees dotted the landscape and swayed invitingly. Joy and excitement filled her body as she looked out over the landscape. Puffy clouds drifted in the sky above her and the wind danced around her body, making her feel cleansed and uplifted. She closed her eyes and let go, fully giving in to the complete and total joy and freedom the wind was calling to her. When she opened her eyes she was soaring. She had been whisked off by the wind, off the cliff and into the wild skies. She was lifted up through the clouds and she laughed as she passed through one of them. She felt a pleasant shiver go down her spine as she did. Then she was swooping over the trees, reaching her hand out beneath her as if to touch the dancing leaves that reflected the sunlight and looked green and gold at the same time. Finally the wind set her down in the tall grass. She laid down and let the grass sway above her, still dancing in that wonderful wind. She felt completely and totally free and at peace. She wanted to lay in this field forever.

            Katara gently woke and realized she was smiling. _What an amazing dream._ She thought sleepily. _I wonder if that’s what Aang feels like when he airbends_. She rolled over on her side, hoping to get back to sleep, maybe even to go back to that amazing field when the realization hit her suddenly. _Spirits. This baby is an airbender_.

 

            Aang held onto Kya like his life depended on it as he glided to Katara’s clinic. She had stopped crying so loudly and was now just sniffling and letting out little jagged breaths, her face buried in Aang’s chest. Although it took less than five minutes for him to land in front of the clinic and airbend the door open Aang felt like it had taken him years. He couldn’t move fast enough. _Bumi has to be ok. Katara needs to get there. This can’t be happening. I have to fix it. I have to fix it right now._  

            Aang burst through the door and saw Katara jump slightly. She’d been laying down in the backroom. She looked happy to see him at first but Aang’s expression must have alerted her because she quickly went pale.

            “What’s wrong?” she asked, getting to her feet quickly.

            “Bumi,” Aang said. For the first time in his life Aang couldn’t catch his breath. He was panicking in a way that he hadn’t realized possible.

            He saw the terror on his wife’s face followed by anger. “Bumi? What happened to Bumi?” she demanded.

            Aang felt tears pool in his eyes. He crumpled to his knees as the sobs overwhelmed him. He was in shock and couldn’t even find the words to explain what was wrong.

            “AANG? WHAT’S WRONG WITH OUR SON?” Katara screamed at him. Her voice was shrill, the panic clearly audible in it. Kya began crying again. Katara reached out for her but Aang refused to let her go. _I can’t let go. I can never let go_.

            Aang kept sobbing. “Sokka’s house.” He managed to get out.

            Katara didn’t need to hear anything else. Without saying another word she sprinted out of the clinic towards her brother’s house.

            Aang clung to his still sobbing daughter who was now screaming for her mother. “I’m so sorry. I’m so so sorry,” he whispered to her.

 

            Bumi looked up at Sokka. His pupils were still mismatched but he seemed to be more lucid now. He was still crying a little but it was just minor sniffling, and now he seemed aware of his surroundings. _He’s going to be ok_.

            “Hey there little guy. Don’t worry, I’m here. So’s Aunty Toph,” Sokka told him gently stroking his hair.

            “Where’s Daddy?” Bumi asked, trying to look around. Sokka gently held him still.

            “He went to get your Mom. You know your mom is the best healer in the world. She’ll have you all fixed up as soon as she gets here.”    

            Tears pooled in Bumi’s eyes. “Daddy told me once that airbenders can never fall. I fell didn’t I?”

            Sokka felt his heart breaking. “Yeah, you did. But you know your dad was exaggerating. I’ve seen him fall tons of times! Comes with the territory of all that flying stuff. That’s why I never cared for it.”

            Sokka’s distraction tactic apparently didn’t work. Bumi began to cry again. Sokka reached down and pulled him down into a bear hug, smothering him in his arms as carefully as he could, desperately wanting to comfort this tiny person that was hurting so badly. Bumi buried his face into Sokka’s chest and kept weeping.

            “I’m not a bender. I’m. I’m not a bender! ” Bumi sobbed into his chest. Sokka didn’t reply, he just held him tight as Bumi continued to keen the words over and over. _I know buddy. It hurts. Trust me, I know_.

 

            Toph felt a whole new world of fears open up to her. Fears that went so deep couldn’t help but wrap her arms around her belly protectively. She thought it couldn’t get any worse after Bumi fell but now Bumi was sobbing and practically shrieking in desperation against Sokka’s chest.

“I’m not a bender!”

The words chilled her to core. Bending was everything to Toph. It was the only way she knew how to interact with the world. Without bending she would actually be the helpless little girl her parents always thought she was. Without bending she wouldn’t have met the friends that would become the family that she was always afraid to even dream of. Without bending she would be nothing. She would be trapped in the dark all by herself, unsure of where to go or what was coming. The very thought of it chilled her to her core.

_What if this baby isn’t a bender?_

She’d never even considered the possibility before now if she was being honest. Now she realized just how reckless that was of her. Clearly Aang and Katara had felt the same way about their kids and look where that had gotten them.

 _I would have literally no idea what to do if I wasn’t a bender. How could I possibly help a child with no bending? I have no idea what it’s like to not be able to bend._ Just then though, when the fear was getting strongest, a hopeful voice chimed in.

_I don’t have to. I know someone who does._

 

Katara’s mind was blank as she burst into Sokka’s house. She had shut it down on her run over. Seeing Aang’s reaction had been the most terrifying thing she’d witnessed in her entire life. Whatever had happened must have been awful. She intentionally shut down her imagination, not willing to confront the awful possibilities. She knew that if she did she would end up just as incapacitated as Aang.

Katara saw Toph first. She was standing against the wall, holding her belly and looking overwhelmed. Then it was like all of Katara’s senses came rushing back to her at once. She heard the sound of her son screeching. She saw Sokka holding him to his chest like his life depended on it. She saw the blood on Sokka and Toph. It was horrible but a part of her was relieved.

_He’s alive. Thank the spirits, he’s alive._

Sokka saw Katara and looked relieved.

“Hey Bumi, your mom is here.”

Bumi pulled away from Sokka’s chest to look over at his mother. She felt her heart drop into her stomach as she saw the bloody bandages on his head and arm. His nose was swollen and bruises were already beginning to show underneath his eyes. _His nose must be broken._

Toph stepped forward and spoke to her quietly. “He has deep cuts on his forehead and arm. His nose and collarbone are broken. He’s scared and in pain, but fine. He needs you right now.”

Katara felt so grateful. Grateful that her son was ok. Grateful that there were so many people around to take care of him. Grateful that she was a healer. Grateful that he was her son and that she could help him.

“Hey Bumi,” she said gently brushing his wild hair away from his face. “It looks like you got some booboos. Can I take a look?”

Bumi sniffled and nodded. Katara gently scooped him into her arms and walked to Sokka’s laundry room which was right behind the kitchen. It was piled with dirty clothes. _Typical Sokka_. Thankfully the washtub was empty. Katara hummed one of Bumi’s favorite lullabies as she filled with the washtub with water. Bumi didn’t say anything, he just clung to her. It reminded her of when he was a baby and he refused to sleep unless he was being held. He would scream and fuss but the second someone picked him up he would fall asleep instantly. Katara had been so overwhelmed and exhausted. It made her furious, but Aang didn’t mind at all. He would hold Bumi for hours. He would meditate with Bumi in his arms. He would come home at lunchtime and scoop up Bumi and take him back to work with him in the afternoons. He would fall asleep sitting upright, cradling Bumi against his chest.

The distant memory made Katara happy. She’d forgotten how much Aang had helped when Bumi was first born. The laundry tub was full enough to submerge Bumi’s body. Katara gently lowered him into the water. He didn’t protest. She bent the water around him to check the damage. There were a ton of minor cuts and scrapes along with the more serious injuries Toph had already informed her of. She could also tell he had a minor concussion. Katara gently bent the water around him, filling it with healing energy. The water began to glow white. She felt the minor cuts and scrapes disappear. She felt the major cuts stop bleeding and scab over. The broken bones were going to take more sessions and patience but she liked to think that the pain at least was relieved. The concussion also wasn’t serious. She was able to relieve some of the damage but mainly Bumi just needed to rest for a while.

Katara gently lifted Bumi out of the water when she felt satisfied with her work. Bumi shivered against her. His clothes were soaked and he was chilled. She carefully removed them and wrapped him in a big fluffy blanket that looked relatively clean. “You were so brave Bumi. Thank you for being such a great patient.”

Bumi snuggled into her. He was exhausted and wanted to fall asleep. Katara was going to have to figure out what happened to him from everyone else, he was in no shape to explain. Clearly fighting sleep he looked into Katara’s face with an earnestness that was almost startling. “It wasn’t Daddy’s fault. He didn’t know I’m not a bender.”

 

Katara took Bumi into the laundry room, leaving Sokka and Toph alone together at last. Sokka couldn’t believe everything that was going on. He was thrilled that Toph was finally in his house but after everything that had just happened he felt so rattled he wasn’t sure what to say or do. He turned to look at Toph who was standing against the wall, her arms wrapped around herself. She look incredibly vulnerable, a word that he would usually never dream of using to describe Toph.

 “Hey, are you ok?” Sokka asked. She had apparently been just as rattled by everything that had just happened as him. He took a few steps towards Toph, hoping to at least place a hand on her shoulder to comfort her. She felt him approach and took a step back. Sokka was hurt at first but then he saw the tears silently tracking down her face.

“Sokka, I know you can see me,” she said.

Sokka was confused. “Of course I can see you.”

“Tell me what you see.”

“I see that the strongest person I’ve ever met is crying.” Toph scowled at him and motioned for him to keep going. He sighed and continued. “I see your hair has gotten loose. It’s so long now it’s all the way to your waist. It’s beautiful and it shines in the light. I see that the tip of your nose gets red when you cry. I see that you’re holding yourself, when you should be letting me do that for you. I see that…” Sokka gasped as he finally figured out what Toph was trying to tell him. _She’s pregnant._ He felt tears begin to form in his own eyes. “I see that you’ve found someone else.”

Toph let out a little sob. Sokka looked at her face and saw the anguish in it. He had no idea what that meant but he desperately wanted to fix it somehow. He couldn’t stand to see her hurting.

“Hey it’s ok. I get it. I waited too long, I missed my chance. I’m glad you’re happy Toph. You deserve-“

“Would you shut up?” Toph interrupted him. Sokka felt himself get angry. Here she’d just shattered all his hopes and dreams and didn’t even appreciate how gracious he was being about it.

 “Really Toph? You want me to shut up? I’ve been in love with you for years. I broke off my engagement with Suki for _you_. I came to you in the fucking police station because you refuse to even come to my house and spilled out my heart to you and you didn’t even have the decency to tell me then. You just told me you needed time and let me spend the last few days desperately hoping you’d show up and tell me you felt the same way. I even cleaned my house for you!”

Instead of yelling back or maybe taking some pity on him and saying something kind Toph began to laugh.

“Great. I’m glad you think my heartbreak is funny. If you need me I’ll be in my room. I’m sure you can find your way out.”

Sokka knew that he sounded like a petulant teenager but he didn’t care. He couldn’t stand one more second of this torment. He started to walk out of the kitchen but suddenly he felt his feet sink into the ground and get trapped. _Now what does she want?_

“Sokka you’ve always talked too much. If you had shut up like I told you I could have explained things to you. Have you ever seen me with anyone? Ever seen me out on a date? Ever heard me mention having a boyfriend? Ever even heard a rumor about it?”

“No,” Sokka answered begrudgingly.

“Right. So now, can you understand why I haven’t been super open about the fact that I’m pregnant?”

A realization began to dawn on Sokka but he didn’t want to jump to any conclusions this time. He needed her to say it.

Toph sighed at Sokka’s silence. “Listen we all know that I’ve been into you since I was a little girl. There’s no need to get mushy about it. But I didn’t know you would ever feel the same way about me. And then when you finally told me, well I already had all this going on. I…I thought I was going to have to do it alone. I know I could, but I really don’t want to. I’m going to need you Sokka. This baby is going to need you. What is if isn’t a bender? I’d have no idea what to do! But you would. I understand if this changes how you feel about me, but you can’t give up on me completely. I need you. We need you.”

Toph unbent Sokka’s feet from the floor and leaned back on the kitchen table, looking completely exhausted. Sokka walked over to her and gently brushed her hair out of her face. “I’m sorry I yelled at you. Thank you for not hitting me with a boulder.”

Toph let out a little laugh. “Just don’t do it again. I can’t promise I’ll have the same self- control next time.”

Sokka leaned in slowly and said quietly. “Toph, I’d like to kiss you now.”

Toph blushed. She didn’t say anything but gave a tight nod. Sokka lightly brushed his lips against hers. He felt her lean into the kiss and his heart began to race. He cupped her jaw in one hand and kissed her slow and gentle. Toph reached out and put her hand hesitantly on his chest.

 Sokka broke their kiss and gently grabbed her hand and kissed her fingers. Toph blushed again and a little smile snuck onto her face. Then Sokka gently grabbed her other hand and put both of them on her belly, with his hands over them. He could feel Toph holding her breath. Then he crouched down and kissed her belly. He spoke directly to her protruding stomach, knowing that they weren’t in this alone and he needed to reassure everyone involved. “Hey there little one. My name’s Sokka. I realize I showed up a little late but I’m crazy about your mom and I can’t wait to meet you.”

Toph was crying again. Sokka stood back up and pressed his forehead against hers. She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck. He kept his hands resting on her belly. They stood like that in silence. Their very first moment as a family.

 

Aang finally regained his composure. Kya had stopped crying. Instead she was gently rubbing his head the way he’d taught her to pet Momo. Aang sighed. _I don’t deserve such a perfect family_.

 Aang didn’t want to face Katara. He didn’t want to have to see Bumi, his only son, whose life he had so carelessly put in danger. He didn’t want to have to see the evidence of his failure showing up as bruises on Bumi’s little body. _I can’t run from this. I have to face it now and I have to live with it for the rest of my life_.

Aang had no desire to glide and he had a feeling Kya didn’t either. Instead he got up and slowly closed the door he’d bent open, making sure he locked it behind him. Then he walked towards Sokka’s house the way one might walk to their own execution.

Sokka’s front door was wide open and hanging at an odd angle. _Toph must have metalbent it open_. Aang stepped inside without making a sound. The house was silent. Somehow that was much worse than the commotion he’d been expecting. Aang felt his breath catch in his chest as he walked through the living room and into the kitchen, afraid to even imagine what he’d see there.

He heard a thud seconds before he walked in, followed by a loud “OW”. He walked in and saw Sokka on the floor looking angry and Toph leaning on the kitchen table, arms crossed over her chest. She scowled at Aang.

“It’s about time you got here Twinkle Toes.”

Aang hung his head in shame. “I know. I’m sorry…I kind of lost it once I got to the clinic. Is…is he ok?”

Sokka stood up and put his arms around Aang’s shoulders the way he always did when he was trying to make Aang feel better. “He’s fine. Katara has him in the laundry room. Why don’t we go check on them?”

Aang was grateful for Sokka’s support but he knew he needed to face this himself. “It’s ok, I can go alone. Here,” Aang gently untangled Kya from the sash she was still tied in. “Can you watch Kya for a minute?”

 “We’d love to!” Sokka beamed, reaching out and taking Kya. “Wouldn’t we Toph?”

Toph snorted in response.

Aang was vaguely aware that Sokka was talking to Kya but he didn’t register what he was saying. He focused on taking a deep breath and steadying himself to walk into the back room and face his mistakes.

Aang stepped in the doorway and saw that Katara was sitting on the floor and holding Bumi against her chest. He was wrapped in a blanket and fast asleep. Aang could see a little bruising beneath his eyes from the broken nose, along with the bloody bandage on his forehead. Guilt flared up in Aang’s stomach so hard it felt like he’d been hit with a boulder.

“How’s he doing?” Aang asked quietly.

Katara finally looked up at him. The anger and disgust that he expected to see written all over her face wasn’t there. Her expression was surprisingly peaceful. “He’s fine. He just needs to rest right now.”

Aang felt frozen to the spot. He had no idea what to do or what to say. Nothing he could say would ever erase what he’d done. Nothing he could do would make amends.

“I’m sorry,” he offered lamely. “I don’t know what happened. I had him and then I heard a scream. Suddenly I realized I didn’t have him. I panicked. I was so scared that I couldn’t even think straight. It was so awful” Aang felt himself being to cry again. “I was so terrified I didn’t even go into the Avatar State. It was like in that moment I realized I had ruined the only thing in my life that matters and I felt so helpless I couldn’t even help. It felt like it was already too late.”

Aang couldn’t look at his wife as he admitted how badly he’d failed her. How badly he’d failed his family. How badly he’d failed his son. He was just staring at the ground letting the tears flow out along with the words. He didn’t even notice that Katara had gotten up until he felt her arm around his neck, pressing his face into her chest. He could feel that Bumi was still cradled in her other arm. Even though he didn’t deserve it he wanted nothing more than to be close to them, perhaps for the last time ever. He threw his arms around his wife and pulled her close to him. He could feel both her and Bumi pressed against his chest. He felt complete again for the first time since Katara had kicked him out of their house. _I need them so badly. But they don’t need me._

He felt Katara begin to pull out of the embrace and reluctantly let them go. He wanted to savor the moment, afraid he’d never get one like it again. Then Katara surprised him by leaning up and kissing him on the lips. He looked down at her in shock, unsure how to interpret what was going on.

“Do you remember when Bumi was a baby?” she asked. He was still a little stunned and didn’t reply immediately but she didn’t bother waiting for him to answer. “He would only sleep when he was being held. It didn’t matter how tired he was, if he wasn’t in someone’s arms he would scream and cry for as long as it took for someone to pick him up. I was so tired and overwhelmed I just couldn’t take it. But it didn’t even bother you. You held him all the time. You would even take him to work with you, holding him all afternoon just so he could finally take a nap.”

 Aang nodded. He remembered that. He’d enjoyed toting Bumi everywhere with him. He was constantly showing off his sleeping son to anyone and everyone he could.

“And then we had Kya,” Katara continued. “The birth didn’t go well. I was in so much pain and I lost a lot of blood. I was really scared. I didn’t even have to tell you though. You knew something was wrong. You picked me up and carried me to the tub. As soon as I was in the water things started to go better. Kya came and was perfectly healthy and I was fine.”

Aang remembered that too. He had thought it was the scariest thing that could ever happen to him. _Until today_.

“We _need_ you Aang. I need you. You are so good at being there when you’re actually trying. I don’t know what changed but lately you’ve been everywhere but with us. I remember for the first week after Bumi was born you’d wake up every time the air moved even slightly because you were terrified that he’d stopped breathing. _That_ Aang would never have dropped his son. I want that Aang back. I know he’s in there.”

 Aang nodded. She was right. He had become so wrapped up in creating Republic City and trying to fix the world that he’d stopped focusing on _his_ world. His family.

Aang looked down at Bumi who was still fast asleep in Katara’s arms. He gently stroked his head. “Do you think he’ll ever forgive me?”           

Katara nodded. “I think he already has. Before he fell asleep he insisted it wasn’t your fault. He doesn’t want me to be mad at you.”

Aang felt his heart break again. _He loves me so much. I can never let him down again_.

 “And there’s another thing he said,” Katara added quietly. “He said he isn’t a bender.”

 

“My goodness! Who do we have here? This must be the long lost Princess of the Southern Water Tribe. Legends say she’s the most beautiful woman to ever live and she’s destined to be a ruler more powerful than any ruler before her. You know why?” Kya looked unimpressed by Sokka’s story telling. She was watching the doorway to the laundry room. She was still too young to process many things but she understood that her family was in there and that something was wrong.

“Why?” Toph asked. Sokka was startled.

 “Why what?”

 “Why is she destined to be the most powerful ruler or whatever it is you just said?”

Sokka smiled. It made him happy that someone had listened to him. That didn’t happen to him all that often. Not even in council meetings, unfortunately.

“She’s destined to be the most powerful ruler the world has ever seen because her destiny is to travel the entire world. She will go to every land and learn all of their secrets. And when she’s finally done, everyone from every corner of the world will love her, which will make her the most powerful.”

Toph scoffed. “Popularity isn’t what makes you powerful.”

Sokka shook his head. “Maybe not, but being loved does.”

Toph scowled, clearly not liking where this conversation was going. Sokka decided not to push the point. He still couldn’t believe that he and Toph finally had a chance to be together. He didn’t want to mess it up by pushing her too far.

Kya began to squirm in Sokka’s arms and he acquiesced and set her down on the table. He quickly went to the sink and pulled out the cleanest looking bowl, filled it most of the way with water and presented it to Kya formally, as if placing a crown before a queen.

Kya’s face lit up and she immediately began splashing her little hands in the bowl.

“Is that some sort of Water Tribe thing?”

“Babies splashing in water? Definitely. Katara couldn’t get enough when she was little. Still can’t. Waterbenders never grow out of it. Although I think all babies like it. I doubt they give Fire Nation babies little fires to play with…Or maybe they do. You never know with the Fire Nation. Weird place. Weird people.”

Toph sighed in frustration and Sokka realized he’d been rambling.

“I meant being so good with kids. You and Katara both took to it so quickly.”

Sokka nodded. “Oh yeah. I always had to watch Katara when we were little. And in the Water Tribe the older kids have to watch the younger ones. Basically my whole life I’ve either been watching little kids or fighting wars. Remarkably similar in my opinion.”

 Toph didn’t even smile at his joke which disappointed Sokka a little. She looked upset again. He slowly closed the distance between them and entwined his fingers with hers.

“I’m sure you’ll be good at it too Toph.”

She looked angry for a second but she didn’t take her hand away. He watched her features relax and become a little melancholy. “I have no idea if I will be or not. My parents were never around when I was little. I never had any friends. The only kids I’ve been around are Aang and Katara’s and they barely count. They’re like perfect.”

“Thank you! I was saying that earlier! It makes no sense! Like today, I was cleaning the walls, and the spot I let Bumi make his plans on? Spotless. Not even a trace that he draws on there all the time. Come on? What kind of kid is like that?”

Toph laughed a little. “Why were you cleaning anyway?”    

“Well, for you obviously. What if you came into my house and saw it was a complete mess and changed your mind about me?”

 Toph started laughing hard then.

“What? What’s so funny?”

“Sokka, _I’m blind_. I couldn’t have seen any mess.”

Sokka felt like a complete moron. He was always making mistakes like that.

“Oh. Yeah. I…uh…didn’t realize that.”

“Besides, since when have I ever been neat and girly? You really think I’d care about a little mess? Have you ever seen my apartment?”

“No, I haven’t,” Sokka replied flatly.

An awkward silence descended between the two of them at this sudden reminder of the intense distance Toph had put between them for so long. Sokka felt a little guilty for spoiling the moment but he didn’t want to pretend like it never happened. Or that it hadn’t hurt him.

Toph leaned forward slightly and gently placed her hand on Sokka’s bare chest. Sokka blushed. He had totally forgotten he was shirtless. There had been so much going on. “Well, if cleaning means you’re going to be shirtless all the time, I might start caring a little more about the state of things.”

Sokka smiled. He held still as Toph began to gently run her hand all over his bare torso, tracing every groove and feeling every scar. It was the most vulnerable Sokka had ever felt. Somehow even without her sight he knew that Toph was truly seeing him, in ways no one else ever could.

Toph’s hand continued its steady exploration and slipped down to his stomach. Sokka felt her fingers follow the trail of his hair below his navel and to the edge of his pants. His stomach did a little flip and he felt his cock begin to stir. He felt himself flush with embarrassment. Toph lifted an eyebrow and began to lazily play with his stomach hair, twirling it around her finger.

“Everything alright there, _Councilman_?”

That was all it took. Sokka definitely had an erection now. Toph _never_ called him by his official title. He hated to admit it but he loved how it felt to have an important and respected position. _Spirits, it’s so hot when she says it._

Toph gave a wicked half smile that Sokka was all too familiar with. _She’s up to something now_.

“You know,” she began casually. Her fingers began to slide downward. They began to trace the ridge of his pants. “I may not be able to see, but I can feel everything.” Her hand drifted beneath his waist band and Sokka felt his breath catch as she began to play with his pubic hair. “Every breath. Every heartbeat. You can’t hide _anything_ from me.” As she said it she wrapped her hand around the base of Sokka’s cock. Sokka heard himself let out a strangled groan at her firm grip on him.

_It’s happening! Yes. Yes. Yes. Finally!_

Sokka felt triumphant/ He desperately wanted this to happen but he had a nagging feeling he’d forgotten something… _Kya!_  He suddenly jerked away from Toph and looked frantically back at the kitchen table.

Toph looked startled briefly but quickly figured out what was going on. “Do you really think I would have done all that if Kya was still here? She went into the laundry room like five minutes ago. Spirits, it’s like I’m the only one that sees anything!”            

Sokka was immensely relieved. A little guilty, but mainly just relieved. Sokka had always been a little absent minded. It was nice to have Toph around to pick up the slack for him.

Sokka wrapped an arm around Toph’s waist and pulled her close to him. He began to kiss her jaw and up to her ear. He sucked on her earlobe and then said directly against her ear so she could feel his breath, “My bad. You know, you’re a little distracting.”

Toph reached behind his neck and buried her hand in his hair. Grateful for the encouragement, Sokka continued kissing down her neck. “You know, since we’re officially alone now, there’s a whole lot that we should probably…familiarize ourselves with.”

Toph’s breath was a little ragged but she was quick to reply. “We’re not completely alone. They’re all still in the laundry room.”

Sokka froze suddenly. Laundry room. Shit. That only had one exit and that was through the kitchen. _Well, only one thing to do about that_.

Sokka pulled away from Toph and purposely strode to the laundry room door. He didn’t even bother to look fully in at what was going on. Instead he loudly announced, “I need all of you to get out of my house. Now.”

 

 Katara held Aang’s hand as they walked back to their house. She held Kya against her hip on the other side, and Aang held Bumi in a similar way. It felt good to have her whole family together. It felt even better to have finally talked to Aang. Or perhaps more accurately, that Aang finally really listened to her.

“I can’t believe I never noticed that people never call you Master Katara,” he said and Katara smiled a little at his indignant tone. It was nice having him back on her side. “I mean you were a waterbending prodigy! You were able to start training me within weeks of your first lesson! You held your own against an experienced waterbending master before having a single training session! You were able to use bloodbending against the woman who invented it on your first try!”

“Go on,” Katara said giving him a small smile. Katara had no intention of interrupting this stream of praise. She was loving every second of it.

 “You should get a statue.”

Katara made a face. “You know I think I’m good with the whole statue thing.”

“What? Why? Come on, you totally deserve a statue. You know they’re building one of me on Air Temple Island. We could put one of you there too. Or maybe it could be in the South Pole. I think it should be a fountain, with water flowing in like an arch over you! Ooh! And there could be jets at the base of it for kids to play in!”

Katara laughed. “I don’t love the idea of having a giant version of me for people to throw eggs at or pee on or something.”

Aang looked horrified for a moment and Katara laughed as she watched him realize people weren’t always kind to statues.

“You don’t think anyone will pee on my statue, do you?”

Katara laughed again, charmed by Aang’s naivety even after all these years. “I doubt someone would take the ferry all the way to Air Temple Island just to pee on your statue.”

Aang frowned a little, clearly unconvinced.

They arrived at their house. Aang opened the door and held it for Katara. It was a small gesture but it made Katara happy. It showed he really listened. Sometimes the small gestures are just as important as the big ones.

Aang went to the back to tuck Bumi in. Kya was also exhausted thanks to all the excitement of the day. She’d been surprisingly quiet the whole way home, just resting, happy to be held.

 Katara shifted her slightly so she could look into her face. “Hey there, Kya. You’ve had a big day haven’t you?”

Kya nodded, her expression was a little pouty clearly looking for pity.

“I know you were scared for your big brother, but I promise you he’s ok. Your dad and I want to protect both of you all the time. We might not always be able to, but we will do absolutely everything we can to make sure you’re both ok”

Kya nodded again and began to wriggle. Katara got the message and put her down. Kya ran back to the bedroom she and Bumi shared. Katara followed her. Bumi was tucked in but awake now. Aang was stroking his hair and talking to him quietly. As she approached she heard what he was saying.

“You know, your Uncle Zuko is coming for a visit in a couple weeks. I can write to him and ask him to bring you some broad swords. He’s a master with double swords, no bending involved. Until then I’m sure your Uncle Sokka would love to teach you sword fighting. He’s an…unconventional sword fighter. You’d learn a lot about strategy from him.”

Katara wasn’t sure she wanted her five year old around swords but she decided to let it slide for now, mainly because she could see it made Bumi really happy.

“Do I still have to meditate since I’m not an airbender?” Bumi asked.

Aang scoffed. “Of course! Everyone should meditate!”

Bumi groaned and Aang laughed. He leaned down and kissed Bumi’s forehead. “Nothing’s changed because you aren’t a bender. We’re still going to meditate and you still have to take Air Nation history lessons when we go visit the temples this month. You’re going to keep the Air Nation alive because you’re my son. You are a part of the Air Nation, and don’t let anyone ever tell you otherwise.”

Bumi nodded solemnly and Katara saw Aang’s expression soften with sadness. “I’m really sorry I dropped you today. I don’t have any excuse for that. I hope you can forgive me.”

 Bumi shrugged. “Falling comes with the territory of all that air bending stuff.”

Aang looked taken aback and Katara couldn’t help but laugh. She stepped in and sat down beside Aang. “You spend too much time with Uncle Sokka.”

Kya had crawled on Aang’s lap and apparently was fed up with Bumi getting all the attention.

She crossed her arms and made a pouty face. “I’m mad at Uncle Sokka.”

Katara arched an eyebrow. “Oh really, and why are you mad at Uncle Sokka.”

“He wouldn’t play with me.”

 All Sokka ever did was play with the kids so Katara didn’t believe this allegation. “When wouldn’t he play with you?”

“When you were with Bumi. That’s why I had to go find you! I was being innored.”

Katara smiled It was easy to forget Kya was still not quite three. She was so talkative. Always had been. Her mispronunciation of “ignore” was a welcome reminder that she really was still little.

  “I’m sorry Kya, I’m sure he was just worried about Bumi.”

Kya rolled her eyes. “No. All he cared about was Aunty Toph.”

“I’m sure they were both just worried about Bumi,” Katara replied, but as she said it she saw her husband’s facial expression change, as if he’d had a sudden realization.

Aang scooped up Kya and stood up. “Ok, that’s enough. Bumi needs to sleep.”

Kya wriggled out of his grip and landed back on the bed. “Can I stay with Bumi? Please!”

Katara gave her a stern look. “Only if your promise to not bother him.”

Kya nodded earnestly. “I promise. I’ll be good.”

Katara knew that wouldn’t last but she decided to give her a shot anyway. She wanted to know what Aang had just figured out.

 

 

 _This is the best day of my life!_ Sokka knew that Toph would make fun of him if she could see the giant smile on his face, but he didn’t care. In fact, he wished she could see it. He wanted her to know how happy he was that this was finally happening.

“This is the dining room,” Sokka said proudly. “I mainly use it for-mmm-council business and….unnhhhh….strategizing.” Toph was clearly unimpressed by the tour Sokka was trying to give. She wouldn’t keep her hands off him. Her mouth was ruthlessly discovering every sweet spot on Sokka’s neck and chest as he tried to talk.

“Uh huh, big room. Table. Got it. Where’s the bedroom meathead?”

Sokka’s stomach flipped a little as he led Toph to his bedroom. “Uh, this is my room. The bed is in the center. There’s a chest of drawers on your right. The attached bathroom is also to the right at the back of the room.”

Toph made an unimpressed sound. “Half the time you forget I’m blind, the other half you’re giving me directions like I’m a baby. I can see all that.” 

Sokka felt a little hurt even though he knew she was right. _I imagined this going a little differently._

Toph walked easily to the bed and sat down on the foot. Without any further commentary or ceremony she removed her clothes so that she was sitting there in only her undergarments. Sokka could clearly see her protruding stomach and her full breasts. Her skin wasn’t milky white like he expected, instead there was a pinkish flush to her that seemed warm and inviting. Toph’s arms were crossed over her belly again, another defensive posture.  Sokka finally mustered up the courage to sit down on the bed beside her. He slowly leaned in and kissed her lightly on the mouth. Then her jaw. Then her cheek bone. Then her nose. He kept pressing light kisses against her face, hoping she would open up. Hoping she would let down her guard and really let him love her.

It seemed like his strategy was working. She uncrossed her arms. Then she reached for him and pulled him into a kiss. It was a long slow beautiful kiss that made Sokka’s heart ache. _She does love me_.

Then suddenly she pushed him down on the bed. He fell onto the mattress harder than he would have dreamed possible and was a little stunned. Toph climbed over him, straddling him and began aggressively sucking and biting on his neck while one of her hands slid beneath his pants.

Sokka found himself caught between a rock and a hard place. A very eager and hard to ignore hard place that was thrilled with everything that was going on. But Sokka knew this wasn’t right. He couldn’t let this happen. With a sigh he pulled Toph’s hand away from his erection (who was very disappointed in him) and shifted his hips, encouraging her to roll off of him. Toph quickly complied, pulling away from him completely and covering herself with her arms again. She looked hurt and scared and as much as it broke Sokka’s heart is also confirmed that he was doing the right thing.

   “Hey come back, you don’t have to be all the way over there,” Sokka said gently, trying to coax Toph into his arms.

Toph didn’t move an inch. “You made it clear you don’t want me, there’s no need to sugar coat it and let me down easy. I get it. Just be a man and say it.”

Sokka slowly scooted towards her. “Come on Toph, you of all people are in the position to know that isn’t true. At least you were in the position.”

Toph didn’t laugh and Sokka continued. “That’s why I had to stop you. It’s not because I don’t want you. I want you _so_ badly. I’ve wanted you for so long. But I want all of you. I don’t want to just be another guy you don’t actually open up to. You and I both know where that leads.”

Toph flushed and he saw her put one hand protectively over her stomach. He gently placed his hand over hers. “I want all of this.” He moved his hand over her heart. “And this. This is what’s most important to me. You can call it mushy or silly or whatever you want but I don’t care. I’m not going to let you keep me at arm’s distance anymore. I’m not going to let you put up walls around yourself. I want to have a real relationship with you. I want to learn about you, about what you think, about what you feel. I want you to trust me.” 

Sokka scooted over a little further and finally was able to close the gap between their bodies. He gently wrapped his arms around her and he felt her stop breathing. “I want to be able to hold you without you having to hold your breath. I want you to be able to relax around me. I want you to feel safe with me.”

Tears began to silently track down Toph’s face. Sokka held her tighter and kissed her temple. _It’s a start_.

           

“No way!”

Aang smiled. He loved Katara’s shocked expression. The way her eyes blazed when she got excited.

“I’m telling you! The whole time he was all anxious like he was waiting for someone to come over. And I told you that he’s been acting weird lately. I really think he and Toph have a thing.”

A dreamy smile came over Katara’s face. “Wow, what perfect timing. Sokka will be a great dad.”

Now it was Aang’s turn to be confused. “I mean I think he likes her but isn’t a little soon to start saying they’ll have kids?”

 Katara looked over at Aang and laughed at his expression. “Sweetie, you really aren’t very observant. You didn’t notice anything different about Toph today?”

Aang felt himself get a little annoyed. “I was kind of distracted.”

Katara kissed him lightly on the cheek. “You’re right. Today was a lot.”

“Wait, you didn’t explain. What’s different about Toph?”

Katara smiled, “She’s pregnant.”

Aang was stunned. “Pregnant? Are you sure?”

“Yup, she came into my clinic today.”

“Do you think Sokka knows?”

Katara shrugged. “I’m sure he does now.”

 Aang wanted to keep this conversation going. He had so many questions! But his wife had started nuzzling his neck and suddenly he could barely remember his own name.

 “Why don’t we go over how we’re going to present me to the public,” she said in a languid voice right by his ear.

Aang felt his face flush. _Really? Still? We’ve been married for like five years now! How does she still make me so nervous?_

“Katara is a waterbending protégé,” Aang began.

His wife suddenly climbed onto him and straddled his lap. “I think you mean _Master_ Katara.”

Aang gulped. _Wow!_  

“Sorry! So uh, where was I? Oh yeah. _Master_ Katara is waterbending protégé. She was able to teach me waterbending after only a few weeks of lessons. She outmatched all of Master Pacu’s students, even though they were older and had been training for much longer.”

Katara began undoing Aang’s tunic and Aang felt his flush spread. She deliberately let her long hair trail over his exposed collar bone. _I love her hair so much._

“Master Katara is a hero of the Hundred Year’s War, and was instrumental in defeating Azula, one of the most skilled and deadly firebenders of the time.  She was crucial in the rebuilding of the South Pole and the formation of Republic Cityyyyy.” Katara’s icy cold hands were now on Aang’s chest and Aang was losing his ability to speak.

“She is also responsible for the rebirth of the Air Nation,” Katara added as she let her hair tickle Aang’s chest.

“Yes she is,” Aang agreed in a tight voice. “Wait…she is?” He asked suddenly realizing what she’d just said.

Katara looked up and gave him a coy smile. “You tell me Mr. Bridge-to-The-Spirit-World.”

Aang immediately knew what she was saying. When she’d been pregnant both times before he’d been able to feel the babies inside of her. In fact he’d known she was pregnant with Bumi before she did.

Aang was almost too excited to move. Somehow though he managed to place his hand on Katara’s stomach and let himself enter a meditative state. As he dropped into a trance suddenly it felt like whipping winds were surrounding him. Then he felt as if he were about to burst free and become one with the sky. The euphoric feeling was jarring and immediately sent him back to the present moment.

His wife was beaming at him and he felt tears began to form in his eyes. “It’s…it’s an airbender!”

Katara nodded the joy clear in her face. “I know! I didn’t even know I was pregnant until Toph told me, but then I had this dream about flying and I just _knew_! I knew you’d be able to tell!”

Aang was so overjoyed. His wife loved him. His family wasn’t breaking apart. His children were healthy. He was going to have another baby. He wasn’t the last airbender after all.

 Aang wrapped his arms around his wife and leapt for joy, unable to contain his excitement. The two of them rose about 6 feet into the air. He would have jumped higher but he was trying to exercise restraint after everything that had happened that day.

Katara was giggling and clinging to him when they landed lightly back on the couch. Aang was struck by a thought he’d had many time before in his life, starting the moment he woke up from his time in the iceberg. _She is the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen in my entire life_.

           

 Toph could tell from Sokka’s breathing that he was finally asleep. As much as she hated to admit it Toph knew Sokka was right. They did need to talk about things. Today he’d done most of the talking. Asking her questions about what she wanted out of a relationship and what her favorite smell was and if it felt different to bend metal than it did to bend earth. All sorts of things she never thought anyone would ever care about. Even some things that she had never thought to ask herself.

Mainly he’d told her things because he could tell she wasn’t ready for it all yet. He told her about what is was like growing up in the South Pole. About his parents. Stories about all the heroic things he did before the war, like building a watch tower and training an entire generation of warriors. Toph knew that he was exaggerating but she also knew it was all part of who Sokka was. He was intentionally being silly to make her feel more comfortable and it was working.

Toph wasn’t sure when she’d be ready for all of it. There were plenty of his questions she hadn’t answered and more that she wanted to ask but wasn’t ready for yet. Somehow though the fact that he was willing to give her time to be ready made her feel better.

Toph rolled over and rested her head on Sokka’s chest. She could feel his heart beating in his chest and the sound was soothing. She lightly pressed a kiss over his heart then reached over and guided his arm so that it was resting on her belly. Sokka mumbled something in his sleep and leaned into her, pulling her against him. Toph could feel three heartbeats now. _Mine. His. And our baby’s_. The thought felt forbidden and dangerous but she gave herself permission to think it. She felt joy expand through her body and her own heart race a little. Suddenly she felt something brand new.

“Sokka! Wake up!” Toph began to shake him.

“Huh? Wha?” Sokka looked around him dazed.

Toph didn’t have time for him to be disoriented. She put both his hand over her belly. “Do you feel it?”

The fluttering sensation came again.

“The baby is kicking!”

Toph smiled. She could hear the joy and excitement in Sokka’s voice.

“Has it ever done that before?”

Toph shook her head, “Nope, this is the first time.”

 “He must like me!”

Toph laughed. “What makes you think it’s a boy?”

“It’s a warrior thing. You wouldn’t understand.”

Toph groaned playfully. “You know you can let go now. She’s done.”

Sokka had the side of his face pressed against her belly. “Are you sure? I don’t want to miss anything!”

Toph gently ran her fingers through his hair. “Don’t worry, I think she knows that.”

           

           

 

 

 

 

           

**Author's Note:**

> I love Kataang but damn Aang get your shit together. I'd love to write more for this but it was already SO LONG I had to stop somewhere. Also, Toph deserves love! And Katara deserves a statue!


End file.
